Goodbye for good
by IWillFlyOneDay
Summary: Ed is being tormented every night. He's trying to convince himself that they are just nightmares, but its the same every time he falls asleep. Truth has warned him. Twenty-One days. That's all Edward has left. Twenty-One days left to live. Twenty-One days to say goodbye. Twenty-One days to fulfill his goals.


___"You have Twenty-One days."_

___Ed stared._

___"Twenty-One days? Twenty-One days till what?"_

___Truth laughed._

___"Twenty-One days till you die!"_

* * *

Ed's eyes snapped open. Sunlight shined through the windows. It hurt his golden eyes at first, but he quickly adjusted. His legs scrambled within the covers that covered them. He was able to kick the cover off his feet, and shakily arouse from the bed. He felt nervous and scared. The nightmare had frightened him. Could it really be true? Did he really have just Twenty-One days to live? It could just be his mind playing tricks on him. It did that quite frequently.

He noticed the large suit of armor that was lying in a bed near him. Ed doubted Al was asleep. He didn't even know if Al ___could _sleep. He silently stretched his right arm. It creaked a bit. He had been planning to go back to the Rockbell household to get some maintenance. He saw the metal head turn in his direction, and those eerie red eyes stare at him.

"Brother?"

Ed smiled at the armor.

"Morning, Al!" Ed said in a cheerful tone, trying to avoid thinking about what had happened in his nightmare.

Alphonse got up from the bed, his armor making hollow sounds as he did.

"Did you sleep well?" Al asked his older brother.

Ed stared for a minute.

"Uh... yeah..." He said in a insecure tone.

The armor looked at him. Those red eyes almost looked as if they had worry in them.

"Did you have a nightmare, Ed?" He asked in a worried tone.

Ed looked down slightly.

"..Yeah..." He said painfully, not wanting to talk about it.

Al looked in another direction, seeing Ed was trying to avoid the subject of his dreams.

There was a sudden chirp from the window.

Both brothers looked to see a blue bird fluttering past.

Ed smiled and stood strait.

"Well, we better get moving, Al!" Ed said, regaining his happy tone.

Ed put on his clothes quickly. Black pants, his black shirt with the white trimming, his red coat, his black boots, and his white gloves. He completed his look with his hair tied back in a braid.

* * *

The two brothers entered Eastern Headquarters to pay Colonel Mustang a visit.

Ed looked down to his feet as he walked.

He couldn't stop thinking about it. The nightmare. It was so vivid. He even got the feeling he was at The Gate. He shivered just thinking about it, and continued walking.

Soon they made it to the raven haired man's office.

"Fullmetal, what brings you here?" Roy asked in a sarcastic tone.

Ed glared at him.

"We just came to see if you have any more crap for us to do." Ed snapped.

Roy stared at Ed with cold, black eyes.

"Crap as in, Military Work you're required to do?" He said.

Ed rolled his eyes.

"Look, do you have any work for me to do or not?" Ed snapped at him.

Roy laughed.

"No, Fullmetal. You're free to go." He said.

Ed started towards the door, followed by Al.

"Oh, by the way. Where are you off to now?" Roy questioned.

Ed turned back to his higher-up.

"Resembool." Ed said.

Al looked at him in shock.

"Really, brother?" Al gasped.

Ed nodded without looking back to Al.

Roy smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Well then, good luck with that. Going to get repairs?" He asked.

Ed nodded.

His throat suddenly felt like it was burning. He coughed harshly.

Mustang looked at him with a devious smile.

"That a cold, Fullmetal?" He grinned.

Ed, once he was done coughing, glared at Mustang.

Mustang stopped his smile, seeing Ed wasn't in the mood for games today.

"You can leave, Edward." He said, leaning back in his chair more.

Ed gave a flimsy salute and left with Alphonse, just like that.

* * *

_Fourteen Days left..._

_I really think that I might actually die. I don't think its a cold, no... I think it's the thing that's going to kill me..._

* * *

Ed and Al stayed at the Rockbell household for six days.

"So, Al..." Ed started, stretching his right arm.

"Yes, brother?"

"I was thinking, maybe you and I could have a little training..." Ed said with a grin.

It almost looked as if the armor was grinning too.

"Of course!" Al said excitedly.

The two boys quickly rushed outside, preparing to brawl.

"Alright, Al. You ready?" Ed said, getting into a battle stance.

"Always, brother!" Al said excitedly.

Ed transmuted his automail arm into the blade he used so frequently.

He ran at his brother, who had gotten into a defensive position, preparing to block an attack from Ed.

Ed tried to beat his brother, swinging his arm at him numerous times, while Al had done the same by blocking Ed's attack and attacking when he got the chance.

Ed stood there, exhausted from the duel.

"You win again, Al." Ed said with a grin.

"It's only because of my body Ed. If I didn't have it, you could always win." Al said in a cheerful voice.

"Who won this time?"

Ed and Al looked over to Winry, who had just come outside, to see the two looking exhausted.

"...Al did, as always." Ed said.

Ed didn't mind his brother winning. He wasn't going to get mad over it, besides, Al was right. It was just the body he was in that made him win.

Ed flashed Winry a grin.

"I'll never beat Al." He said in a cheery voice before walking over to the shower head, where he could rinse off the sweat he had built up during the brothers duel.

Ed's hand was just about to turn the knob that connected to the water when his throat burnt.

He coughed harshly.

"Dammit, that makes-" Ed said to himself before he was interrupted.

"Hey Ed. Hows the arm? Is it working fine?" Winry asked him.

He hadn't noticed that she had followed him.

"Yeah, Winry. It's working great."

"I just... since you always lose to Al..." She said.

"Winry, your auto-mail is the best. Just because I never win to Al doesn't mean it isn't perfect." Ed said in a comforting tone.

"Really?" Winry said in a shy voice.

Ed nodded before he coughed again.

Winry's eyes widened.

"...You okay, Ed?" She asked, him still coughing.

That's when Ed felt it.

The burning of his throat and lungs, and the liquid he had coughed up. It was a small amount, but it was enough to make himself and Winry worry. He made a mental note not the cough that hard. He didn't want Al to see it. He pulled his hand away from his mouth, blood becoming visible.

"..Ed!" Winry cried when she saw the sight of the blood.

Ed sighed.

"..I'm fine..." He said before turning on the shower head.

"Ed, you coughed up blood! You're not fine!" Winry said.

Ed rinsed himself off and tried his best to ignore her, but he couldn't. He hated to see her worried like this.

But he wasn't about to say what was wrong. He wasn't going to say the truth.

"I.. I just coughed too hard, that's all..." Ed said, now finished with rinsing himself off.

Ed walked off, staring at the ground and avoiding eye contact with Winry.

Winry stared at Ed, feeling extremely worried for her friend. He wasn't alright. You can't just cough too hard and cough up blood. Her parents were doctors, and she read medical books when she was younger. She knew this kind of stuff. Ed wasn't alright...

* * *

"Grandma..."

Pinako barely looked at her.

"I don't think Ed's okay..." Winry said, not caring if her grandmother was listening or not.

Pinako looked up at Winry.

"What do you mean?" she asked, now slightly concerned.

"Its Ed..." Winry said in a sad voice.

"Whats wrong with him?" Pinako asked.

"Its nothing..." Ed interrupted as he walked in.

Winry gasped quietly.

"What happened, Ed?" Pinako asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I said its nothing..." Ed repeated as he walked upstairs.

Al had followed him in, but didn't follow him upstairs.

Pinako narrowed her eyes at Winry.

"Winry, what happened?" She asked.

"Did something happen to brother?" Al asked in a worried tone.

Winry stared down to the ground. She felt as if she wanted to cry. But if she did, that would just make her worry for Ed seem greater, and she didn't want Pinako, Al, or especially Ed to think she was weak in any way. But she would have to tell the truth to her grandmother. She was worried about Al's reaction though...

"Ed..he..." She started.

Pinako sighed.

"If you'd excuse us Alphonse..." She said as she grabbed Winry's arm and taking her in the other room.

"B-But..." Al stuttered before being abandoned by the two as they walked away.

He sighed and walked upstairs to as Ed himself.

"Okay, Winry. Tell me what happened!" Pinako whispered in the kitchen.

Winry hesitated for a second before answering.

"Ed coughed up blood."

* * *

Ed sighed.

He stretched a bit as he sat on his bed, that was always made for him whenever he came to stay with the Rockbells.

As he did, the area near his chest hurt. A small pain that felt like a knife being poked at his skin. Ed didn't like it. He knew he was going to grow a hatred for it if it stayed.

He coughed.

_Thirteen times since... Since Truth told me..._

Ed cringed as the pain became greater in his chest. He coughed again, into his left elbow.

_Why? Why am I dying?!_

Al sat in the living room, worrying for his brother. Ed had been acting real strange lately...

He saw Pinako and Winry come out of the kitchen. Pinako had a angered look on her face, and Winry looked scared.

Al shifted a bit out of discomfort.

"Aunt Pinako... Is everything alright with Ed?" Al asked in a concerned tone.

Pinako ignored him and marched upstairs, Winry on her tail.

Al gave a small gasp.

"Winry? Whats wrong?! Whats going on?!" Al exclaimed.

Al got up and followed them.

* * *

Ed sat on his bed, the burn in his chest not showing signs of disappearing soon.

He found himself coughing again, more blood.

His eyes widened when he saw it.

He tried to relax. At least, until Pinako came barging in.

"What the hell Edward?! Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?!" Pinako practically screamed.

Ed was scared by her coming in like that.

He bolted up from his lying position on the bed, clutching the fabric tightly as he did.

The burn in his chest increased.

"Ed! Did you even hear me?!" Pinako demanded.

"...Brother? Whats wrong?!" Al asked, coming in the door.

Ed sighed.

"I'm fine... Seriously..." Ed said, trying to get the nagging woman off his back.

"Ed, you coughed up blood! You're not alright!" Winry exclaimed.

Al gasped.

"..B-Brother? Whats wrong?" Al said in a small voice.

"I said I'm fine!" Ed snapped.

The room grew silent.

Ed looked down at the ground.

He sighed.

"If you all really want to help, just leave me alone..." Ed said quietly with attitude before exiting the room.

"B-Brother!" Al exclaimed, going after his sibling.

Pinako sighed.

"That boy can be so hard headed sometimes..." She said as she walked out of the room.

Winry sighed. She was about to follow her grandmother, but then something caught her eye.

It was red, and it was smeared on the sheets of the bed.

The quickly walked over to the bed to be shocked at what she saw.

_Blood..._

_Ed's blood..._

_And its fresh, too!_

Winry gasped.

"..Ed!"

She ran downstairs to find Ed and Al.

* * *

Ed sat outside in the grass. The sun was setting on the horizon of Resembool.

He sighed to himself. He knew Al would come running to him any minute now, worrying for him.

"Brother!"

The sound of the metal running towards him made Ed distressed. He only wanted to be alone for a little while, and not have Al and the others worry for him.

"Al, I'm okay..." Ed said, getting annoyed.

The armor stopped.

"Ed... You're not fine.: Al said in a squeaky voice.

"You should really consider _listening_ to Winry and me!"

Ed blinked. He looked at Alphonse over his shoulder.

"Al... I said I'm fine." He said to him before getting up, leaving the armor again.

* * *

_"They're starting to worry, aren't they?"_

_Ed hung his head._

_"..Yes..." He said coldly._

_Truth grinned._

_"I hadn't expected it to work out so well..." Truth said quietly._

_Ed barely looked up with eyes filled with hatred._

_"Is this a joke to you?!"_

_Truth looked back at the blonde, a bit surprised at him._

_"Are you playing some game with me? With my life?" Ed questioned, his voice growing angry._

_Truth stared at him for a few seconds._

_"Maybe I am. But it doesn't matter to me, it's not my life I'm toying with."_

* * *

"Ed..."

Ed clutched his suitcase tightly with his right hand.

Winry looked up to him with worried eyes.

"...Please Ed." She started.

"...Just... Be safe." She got out in a weak voice.

Ed froze.

_Be safe?_

He heard the suit of armor walk up next to him.

"Bye, Winry. We'll miss you." Al said to her.

Winry gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah..."

Her eyes went back to Ed.

She was worried for him, and she didn't want them to go.

"Edward."

The three of them looked at the small woman on the porch.

She glared at the blonde boy, her small eyes squinting at him.

"Come back safe you two." She said, smiling a little.

"We will!" Al said, his voice becoming cheerful.

Ed nodded and gave a soft smile to Pinako and Winry.

With that, the brothers left for the train station, continuing their journey.

* * *

"Grandma?"

Pinako looked to her granddaughter.

"...Do you think Ed will be okay?"

Pinako froze.

Then, she sighed.

"Of course, Ed will always be alright. It'll take more than that to bring him down."

* * *

"Brother..."

Ed barely looked over.

"Yeah? What is it?" He said in a irritable tone.

Al paused before speaking.

"Tell me what's wrong, Ed." He demanded in a serious tone.

Ed's eyes widened.

He looked back to his brother.

"Al, I already told you! It's nothing!" He snapped.

"No brother! It's not nothing!" Al said back.

Ed rolled his eyes.

"Look, can we argue when we're out of the train?" Ed said to Al before looking back out the window.

* * *

_"Thirteen Days..."_

_Ed looked down at the white surface he stood on._

_"I know..." He said as he hung his head._

_"Oh? You've been counting?" Truth asked._

_Ed glared back up at Truth with angered eyes._

_"No! You've just been in my head all the time telling me how long I have left!" Ed snapped._

_Truth laughed._

_"Yes... I don't really have anything else to do, so, why not toy with you?" Truth questioned._

* * *

"Brother!"

Ed's eyes snapped open.

"..W-What?! What s it?" Ed exclaimed from being shaken awake by his brother.

"Ed!"

Ed jolted up.

"What is it?" he asked, still drowsy, but alarmed.

The armor looked relieved.

"What is it, Al?" Ed asked, more awake now.

"...Brother, you were crying out in your sleep..." Al said.

Ed's eyes widened.

"You started to scream... And that's why I woke you up..." Al said, looking down to the ground.

The two had went back to central to figure out where they were off to next, and had stayed in the same hotel they had a few weeks before.

Ed nodded.

"..Right.." Ed said, a bit relieved.

Al sighed.

"Ed, will you please tell me what's going on?!"

Ed looked up to his brother.

"Alphonse, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare..." Ed said.

"And coughing up blood?! What about that?" Al asked.

"I bit my tongue!" Ed snapped before quickly laying back down on the bed, his back facing Al.

Al gasped quietly.

"Ed, you can be so stubborn sometimes!" Al yelled.

"Yeah, well you can be really annoying sometimes too!" Ed snapped back over his shoulder.

"Ed, why won't you let me help you?! I'm your brother!" Al yelled.

Ed stopped.

_Why can't I tell him?_

_Am I scared?_

_No! I'm not scared!_

"...Al..." Ed said.

"Ed, you act like nothing is wrong, and you don't say anything, but you really just hope someone will notice..."

Ed didn't say anything, he just wallowed in his own self pity.

"You always do that, Ed."

Ed listened to his brother.

Al was right.

Ed always did this. He always was silent, but always hope that someone notices. He acts like he can handle it, and most of the time he can. But on some occasions, something really is wrong.

Ed sat up from his spot on the bed.

He didn't turn around, he just sat on the bed cross-legged, his back facing Alphonse.

"Al, you know me too well..." Ed said, laughing.

Al gasped, then balled his hands into fists out of anger.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Ed laughed.

"It just means you know me too well, that's all." Ed said, grinning at his brother.

"Ed, Please! Just tell me!"

Ed's grin turned into a frown.

"Al, it's nothing, okay? I know I coughed up blood, I might have scratched my throat or tongue... I'm okay, Al." Ed said reassuringly.

Al sighed.

"Whatever you say, Brother..." He said before getting up from his bed.

Ed looked down at the ground.

_At least he'll stop bothering me for a little while..._

Both boys got ready for the day, and Ed knew Mustang would have some new mission for him to go on, after missing a week of action.

Ed walked in through the gates of the Military center with his brother. But something wasn't right.

He felt, off in some way, besides the fact that he was dying.

A throbbing headache...

Immense chest pains...

The feeling of the red liquid floating around in his throat, threatening to come out whenever he coughed.

Nope.

It was all normal to him now...

Nothing was different... Just... Something _felt _different.

"Morning Ed!"

Ed saw Havoc greet him as they passed each other.

Ed smiled and gave a nod as he kept walking.

_What's different? Nothing... But... It just doesn't feel right..._

Ed sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets and continued to walk.

He came to the door of Mustang's office.

He quickly opened it, or, he tried to anyways.

As soon as he used his right arm to push the door open, a jolt of pain came with it.

Ed closed his eyes as he flinched. He quickly pulled his arm back to inspect it, causing more pain.

"Brother? What's wrong?" Al asked.

"Fullmetal?"

Ed looked up to see Roy through the door staring at him from his desk.

Ed looked up, closing one eye as he endured the pain.

He straightened up when he saw Mustang.

"You okay, Ed?" Al asked quietly, trying not to let Mustang hear.

Ed nodded.

"Yeah.. I'm okay.." He said as he looked to his brother.

Ed stood straight, ignoring the pain in his right arm and walked in Roy's office.

"You alright, Fullmetal?" He asked with a slight sound of concern in his voice.

"Yeah..." Ed said, sound unsure of himself.

All he wanted to do was roll down his sleeve and check his arm.

Maybe a screw had come loose...

Roy glared at Ed's right arm.

"...We just came to see if there is any news on Scar or the Homunculi, or any work for us to do." Ed said.

"Yeah, we did miss a week..." Al laughed.

Roy smiled at Al's light humor.

"Well, there has been an appearance of Scar..." Mustang said with a frown.

A angered look appeared on Ed's face.

"Another killing?" He asked.

Mustang nodded.

Ed sighed.

"Well, where was he last seen?" Ed asked.

"Right near here..." Roy said, concern in his voice.

Ed blinked.

"...Yeah.." He said quietly.

"Brother, we should get going after him!" Al said.

Ed nodded.

He gave a small wave to the Colonel and started to walk out.

"Be careful Edward..." Mustang said to him as Ed exited.

_"You won't be able to last much longer, Edward..." _Truth's voice said in Edward's Mind.

Ed flinched at the sound of the voice and kept walking with the suit of armor.

* * *

_"Ooh, nine days!" _Truth's voice rang in Edward's mind.

_"What?! It was only thirteen this morning!"_ Ed thought back.

_"...It seems the process is accelerating..."_

Ed's eyes widened as he walked.

_"..That can't happen! You said I had Twenty One days!"_

_"...I may have started this... But you're the one who will end it..." _

"Brother?"

Ed blinked.

He looked over to his sibling.

"Are you alright? Your auto-mail wasn't working back there..." Al said as he looked down at the floor, still walking with Ed.

Ed blinked, still seeming shocked from Truth's words.

"..Y-Yeah.. I'm fine, Al." Ed said, now gripping his right arm.

It was still hurting. Ed hadn't a clue why it wasn't working. It could have been from his impending death, maybe his whole system would shut down...

"So, are we going after Scar?" Al asked.

Ed nodded with a determined face.

"We'll search for him tonight. That'll be the best time to look for him..." Ed said.

Alphonse nodded.

"Right..." He said with a sigh.

The two walked in silence after that, not saying a word. Ed, still tried to talk with Truth, who wasn't responding after his last statement.

Ed's eyes narrowed.

_Damn... Why is he even doing this to me?!_

* * *

"...P-Please!"

The young State Alchemist's legs flung helplessly in the air. His hands reached up to try and loosen the grip around his neck. The red eyed man had him two feet above the ground, preparing to kill.

"...You are a sin against Ishvala, and you shall be punished for it..." Scar said, tightening his grip around the man's neck.

The man screamed with terror.

"Please!"

With his right hand, he destroyed the man, blood soaking his hands and splattering on his face.

He dropped the dead man to the ground and pushed up his glasses, hiding his red eyes.

He quieted his breathing as he heard the sound of footsteps.

Scar looked over his shoulder at the entrance of the alley to see the blonde haired boy that caused him so much trouble.

"Scar!"

The suit of armor came into view now.

Scar narrowed his eyes at the two.

"Fullmetal..." He said, now ready to kill the young boy.

Ed glared at him before running at full speed, clapping his hands and transmuting the walls to cave in on Scar. Scar avoided this though. He swiftly jumped the caving walls and went after Ed, who was still at the entrance of the alley. Ed's eyes widened and he ducked out of the way, Scar accidentally running past him Scar came to a halt, realizing he had missed, but his face smacking into the metal suit of armor. His cracked glasses fell to the ground. He shook off the pain and looked at suit of armor before backing way quickly.

"...Scar..." The armor said in a menacing tone.

He heard Ed snicker from behind him. Scar wasn't about to let this boy take advantage of his shock. Scar quickly dodged Ed's attack from behind him. He swiftly moved to the side, then tried to grab Fullmetal again.

Ed started to run down the alley, his hand running along it, transmuting it back to normal. He used some of the wall as material for a spear to impale Scar with.

Scar started to run after the blonde alchemist. Alphonse made a grab for the Ishvalan, but Scar had already started after his brother. Al quickly ran after Scar, not caring of the dangers ahead, he just wanted to protect Ed.

Ed swiftly turned to face Scar, spear in hand. He gripped it tightly, waiting for his chance to take a stab. Scar ran at him, his right arm glowing red as he prepared to destroy the boy. Ed moved just in time not to have his head exploded from Scar's power. He made a stab at the man with his weapon, but missed. Scar barely touched the wall, the ground in return leveling.

Ed felt himself lose his balance and start to fall.

"Brother!"

Al was right behind his brother and caught him.

Ed winced slightly, his automail arm giving him a bit of trouble.

"Thanks, Al." Ed quickly grabbed the spear, which he had dropped during his fall, and went after Scar again. Al stayed right behind him, the alley limiting his running space.

Scar had started to run in the other direction once he used Alchemy to level the ground and trip the younger Elric. He would have gone in for the kill, but the younger, Alphonse, would have stopped him indefinitely.

"Scar! get back here!" He heard the young teen bark at him.

Scar soon came to the end of the alley. He turned to see the Elrics coming right at him. He didn't run, he waited for them. He would try and destroy Edward now and get it over with. This boy was becoming such a pest.

Ed came at Scar with amazing speed and threw a punch at him with his right arm. Bad choice. Pain surged throughout the metal and his fist met Scar's hands. Ed cried out in pain as his arm felt like it was on fire. Scar seemed a little confused at Ed's sudden cry. He hadn't done anything to him, yet. Nevertheless, he twisted the automail backwards and kneed Ed in his stomach. Ed gasped in pain as he backed away.

"Brother!"

Scar placed a hand on Edward's head, ready to kill. Al came at Scar quickly though.

"Don't you dare hurt him!"

Scar dogged Alphonse's punch and transmuted the armor. Al gasped as his leg shattered and he fell to the ground.

"Al!" Ed shrieked. His voice was raspy and weak.

Scar turned back to Ed and placed his hand back on the boy's head.

"Brother!"

The armor reached out and tried to get up, but to no avail.

Ed was quick to recover from the blow to his stomach and tried to throw a punch at Scar. Again, bad choice. He was so used to swinging with his right arm. He actually managed to hit Scar straight in the jaw, but sending pain up through his arm again. He cried out again, quickly pulling his arm back and gripping it tight.

Scar seemed surprised at the boy. He wasn't understanding what was wrong with him. He hadn't damaged Ed's arm... so, what was going on?


End file.
